


Karl's nap

by AutumnButters



Series: General MCYT oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Karl is tired and loopy, Karl this isn't healthy stop being a pain, M/M, Sapnap is soft for Karl, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, There is no angst, and only Karl, but Karl is suffering, but that's because he's an idiot, i can't tell if I'm doing this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: Karl and Sapnap had gotten a hotel together to save money for the con, and eventually while hanging out with some friends, Karl grows a little sleepy and Sapnap decides to help alittle.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: General MCYT oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959160
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1241





	Karl's nap

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks for Tarthmsuoh, Bone and Verbummallum for beta reading. I seriously appreciated it.
> 
> And another thanks to Tarthmsuoh who also edited and grammer checked this bitch because It would have taken way too long for me to do so! I really appreciate it!

Karl couldn't focus.

He stood there quietly, leaning up against the wall as he listened, or tried to listen to Dream talk about the panel he had just gotten back from. Normally, Karl would be competely indulged in what he was saying, but Karl had more than a busy day himself.

Before Dream and Techno's duel, Karl, while popular, hadn't really been too bothered at cons, most fans liking Jimmy and the others more. Karl was pretty fine with that.

Then he was invited to the Dream SMP.

He blew up from there, especially when he and Sapnap got 'married'. His viewership and donations bursted through the roof, and he suddenly had a lot more fans.

He just didn't expect the attention he got while at the con.

Karl had been signing stuff and talking to fans all day, the only break being the few times he went to the bathroom and lunch. Besides that? No breaks.

But Karl was grateful for all the support, even if it did mean he was uncharacteristically out of it by the end of the day.

Thankfully he was at his and Sap's hotel—yes, they were sharing a room, no, there was nothing going on—hanging out George and Dream. Dream, who had finally done a face reveal. Sap and George had gotten back first, so they were waiting for him and Dream to get there.

Currently Karl was leaned up against the elevator wall, Dream throughout it all talking away. Karl stifled a yawn as he brushed some of his bangs out of his face, taking a moment and watching Dream's mouth moving slightly. Though he only really heard fuzzy sounds come out.

"Ugh..." Karl whispered, rubbing at his eye before blinking and trying to tune back in... 

Only to realize Dream stopped talking.

Karl blinked in confusion before slowly raising his head and meeting Dream's eyes, Karl's eyebrow frowning down in confusion at Dream's worried expression, only to watch Dream hide with a smile.

"Hey, you don't look so good." Karl barely caught what Dream said, his words feeling drowned out and far away. Karl took a moment before shaking his head, as if he was trying to convince himself that he was fine.

"Mm... I'm good..." Karl managed out, trying to stand straight for a moment as he then added, "Don't worry..."

"Don't worry...?" Dream started, Karl able to catch the raised brow causing him to giggle, a lot softer and more low sounding than normal. Dream looked confused before awkardly smiling, trying to keep his concern on the down low. "Karl? Dude, you look like you’re about to—"

The elevator door opened and Dream turned, letting out a sigh as he saw a small group standing there. He stepped out, Karl taking a moment before shakingly peeling himself off the metal wall.

When did everything get so fuzzy?

Karl shook his head, pushing the thought away as he got out, ignoring the group's looks. Karl yawned before quietly hiding it with a cough upon getting a look from Dream.

"What… ber?"

"What?" It was like he went underwater as he struggled to lift his head to look up at Dream, "Wha..." Karl felt himself standing for a moment before his vision suddenly became dark and gravity started to pull down on him.

A moment later, he felt Dream's arm around him and himself awake again.

"Karl!"

What just...?

Karl frowned slightly, his mind then drifting back towards Dream's arm around him causing him to slur out.

"Wha... are you...?"

Dream stared, dumbfounded at Karl before sighing as Karl started struggling to pull himself away from the taller man. Eventually he gave up, Dream simply dragging him along as he asked in a quiet voice, "What's the number?"

"1901..." Karl yawned out, his eyes dropping slightly as the two walked down the hall.

Eventually they reached the door, Dream turning towards Karl and checking the latter man’s hoodie pocket. Karl whined. 

"Where are the keys then, Karl?" Dream asked, annoyed, finally pulling his hand away from Karl's pocket. Karl then giggled slightly before slurring out:

"Sappy-Nappy has them." Dream sighing before slamming his fist against the door repeatedly, Karl gasping and covering his ears as he let out a whine.

"Open the door!"

"Dreammmmm!"

"George! Sapnap! This isn't funny!"

"Stop!" Karl wines out, tiredly stretching out the vowel.

Eventually George opened the door, raising a brow at the sight infront of the two of them but before he could say a word Dream pushed through him, Karl whinning more.

"Your 'husband' passed out in the hallway." Dream said, worry and annoyance laced in his voice as he glared at Sapnap, who was sat on the bed with his phone. He looked up, frowning slightly as he met Karl's eyes when George spoke.

"Wait—he passed out?" George frowned as he closed the door and walks over to the others, Karl turning and glaring in his general direction.

"No."

"Yes," Dream contradicted.

He sent Dream a glare and started to struggle again, Dream rolling his eyes. He then pushed Karl towards the bed across from Sap's. Karl sat on the bed, frowning and crossing his arms slightly.

"I'm not tired," Karl said, glaring at Dream and George. "I'm fine. Even if I only slept two hours last night and have been talking to people all day." He rambled for a moment before giggling and smiling at them.

"Karl. Sleep," Dream said, frowning as Karl shook his head slightly.

"No."

"Karl."

"Nope!"

"Karl."

"Hey, Jacobs," Sapnap spoke up. Karl turned to him and even though he was tired and his thinking was all messed up, He could tell Sap had a softer expression on his face.

Karl doesn't think that he's ever seen that expression before.

"Come here." His voice was gentle, Karl staring at him for a moment before getting up. He slowly walked over to him, sitting next to Sapnap. 

Sapnap stared at him for a moment, thinking something over before speaking. "I can help you sleep."

"What?"

"I mean—you can lay your head on my lap." Karl's face grew a light pink as he looked at Sapnap, Sapnap himself becoming a dark red. "You don't—"

"Okay."

Sapnap seemed surpised, staring wordlessly at Karl before the soft expression from earlier returned.

"Okay."

Karl paused for a moment before shifting around a moment and laying his head in Sap's lap.

It felt weird, he'd admit, but he kind of liked it. What he didn't like was Dream and George staring at them.

He felt himself becoming red as he shifted a bit before turning towards Sap's chest, frowning for a second and closing his eyes.

...

He could still feel their eyes on him.

Karl shifted, bitting his lip lightly—maybe they were talking about them?

Maybe he should just get up—

Karl felt Sap place his hand on his head, Karl tensing slightly before relaxing when Sap started to pet his hair.

That felt... really nice.

Karl smiled softly to himself as he listened to Sap's breathing, barely noticing as his own breathing slowed.

He was comfortable.

Sap should do this more often...

....

"Sweet dreams, Jacobs..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This oneshot took me a few days and I'm not good at notes shit so just like-  
> Thanks?  
> I have two more Karlnap oneshots in the works. One dumb fluff and the other comfort and slight angst.  
> Also i wonder if you caught the name pun :D


End file.
